Demented Cake
by Mianame
Summary: Dio bakes a cake!Completely pointless AU
1. Default Chapter

Notes: This is an Alternate Universe. Furthermore, I have seen many people spelling the names of the two characters as Deeo and Luceeola. This just looks wrong to me and I won't do it. Also, the subtitles said otherwise.

This fanfic is completely pointless by the way. It's mostly made to just be fun Enjoy.  
------------------------------

Demented Cake

Luciola blinked in confusion, though the expression didn't show on his face. In his kitchen Dio was standing by what was once a black marble counter, but had been miraculously changed into pure with. He dabbed his finger in it; flour. Much of Dio's outfit was covered in the substance, but for the most part this couldn't be seen due to the white coat he wore.  
"Can you guess what I'm doing Luciola"  
Luciola blinked.  
"I'm baking you a cake!" A small glass bowl could be seen among the mess, which Dio had stuck a wooden spoon in and was vigorously stirring, sending splotches of the mix onto the counter.  
"What are you wearing?" Luciola pointed to something draped around Dio's neck. After a bit of dusting at his chest, a puke green apron could be seen draped around his middle and tied in place.  
"Our next door neighbor gave it to me; Sophia. She told me to wear it when I cooked. She taught me how to do everything." What Dio aid was true; the only problem was that only half of it actually stuck when it was said. While he was speaking he threw in two raw eggs-shells and all-and bashed them up with a spoon before stirring.  
Luciola just sat and watched, lazily blinking every so often as Dio pranced around the kitchen. He certainly didn't walk; he pranced. Hopping up and down and humming to himself, he slipped this way and that, dragging out more bowls, spoons, and various other objects; less than half of them used. Forming some sort of lump on a tray, he soon shoved it into the stove before continuing to make some icing.  
Dio looked to Luciola and clapped his hands, "Now what color do you want your icing to be"  
Luciola blinked. Dio waited. After a few moments, Dio cheerfully answered with an optimistic finger pointed to the sky, "Pink it is"  
Many more fumblings occurred as Dio attempted to make the icing with no instructions whatsoever. He assumed that anything pink would make his own icing pink, which included a pink-looking cupcake that had been left in the fridge.  
Dio lathered the icing onto the very burnt 'cake' he pulled from the oven, using his hands more than anything to do so. With a bit of skill he managed to cut a small bit of the crumbling mass before shoving it on a plate and passing it to Luciola.  
"Enjoy!" he called cheerfully.  
Luciola stared at it. Tentatively he picked a fork from the many that had been dragged out, shoving a bit of the mass onto it before daintily placing it in his mouth, a small bit of the icing left on the side of his cheek. There was a long moment of silence. Luciola gave no expression of his thoughts on the conjunction, though it was quite obvious he wasn't chewing.  
Dio blinked, waiting for some sort of sign "Well what do you think"  
Luciola slowly began chewing. Still he gave no sort of sign of how it tasted.  
Dio cocked his head to one side. Suddenly he leaned in, eyes closing as his warm tongue rolled across Luciola's cheek, slowly lapping up the bit of icing left there. With a small cough he put his hand over his mouth, quickly grabbing a cup and filing it with water before finishing it of in one gulp.  
"That tastes horrible! Don't eat it Luciola"  
Luciola blinked again before loading up his fork and having another bite. 


	2. I Want To Fly

Note: Okay, this thing wasn't meant to have another chapter and it will not pertain in any way to the chapter before. This is going to turn into my 'I-have-nowhere-else-to-write-this-fluff-type-stuff-so-I'm-throwing-it-in-here' fan fic. There may be a couple of chapters that actually link to one another, but for the most part it's just going to be completely and utterly pointless.

Also, to anyone who was reading my DioxLuciola fanfic Return To Me, you might have noticed that it just recently poofed. Well, I was cleaning out my fics and was stupid enough to accidently delete it. 16 reviews completely lost sigh Anyway, I'll be reposting it and have decided to continue writing on it even if that person did rip my fic.

Oh! If anyone wants to contact me, the e-mail listed here isn't good. Try and if you want to talk on aim my sn's GakutoKawaii. Anyway, more random crap.

---Chapter 2: I Want to Fly---

Luciola stood in the field, staring toward the blue sky with white puffy clouds whizzing by. By his feet lay another figure of white, hands placed behind his head with eyes staring toward the sky. Dio gave a light sigh; a sign of discomfort that Luciola was quick to pick up. He looked down toward the smaller male, blinking for a moment before speaking in his usual gentle tone, "Is something the matter, Dio-sama"  
Dio looked toward him, a whistful smile on his lips before he answered, "Don't you ever wish you could fly Luciola? All of those birds have it so easy. They can just jump into the air and off they go." He blinked a moment, propping himself up on his elbows and looking up toward Luciola, "Would you help me fly, Luciola"  
Luciola blinked, shifting to face the man on the ground. He gave a small bow, gentle voice once again ringing out, "Yes, sir."

Dio screamed again and again, eyes shut with arms spread as the wind shot through his hair, the cool air stinging at his rosy cheeks. Luciola held tight to his legs, making sure Dio didn't fall from his shoulders as he ran at top speed down the rolling hills filled with yellow flowers. Neddless to say, a man of Luciola's talents was indeed very fast, which made it all the more fun for the laughing and screaming Dio.  
After a long time of this, Dio unexpectedly threw his arms about Luciola's neck, giving him a tight hug. Unfortunately Luciola found himself unable to breath, and the sudden movements of Dio certainly didn't help with his balance. Feet stumbling, they both went gliding down a hill, rolling and tumbling a massive length before landing in a heap of white cloth at he bottom. Dio continued to laugh, seeming to have not noticed the fall at all. He smiled gently to Luciola who had ended up in the awkward position of Dio sitting on his lap.  
"Thank you so much, my Luciola," Dio smiled, brushing a few strands of grass from his companion's forehead.  
"I'm always here for you," Luciola said in the same quiet voice, no real emotion put behind the words. He didn't mean it in any romantic way either. He was just saying the truth; he would always be there.  
"I know," Dio chuckled. He leaned in then, hands on either of Luciola's cheeks and placed a small kiss on his lips. Luciola couln't think of what to do; such a situation had never arose between them, and he was never good at handling new situations.  
When Dio pulled away, Luciola said the only thing that could come to mind, "Thank you." And of course, Dio was sent into another fit of giggles.

---End of chapter 2--- 


End file.
